Chance and Destiny
by Ms. Geek
Summary: Two Dark Lords and the one who fools them, each fighting for power and control. Four children destined to battle them and bring change to the wizarding world. will contain het/slash/femslash and Ron and Molly bashing
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I do not own harry potter... never have... never will.

This is my first attempt at a story so please be patient.

any kind of reviews are welcome. nothing you can say will upset me.

I've experienced worse.

I do however want constructive criticism. I can't get better if you don't tell me.

This is not a Harry/Hermione story. I put it under this label because they are two of the three main characters for my story, the third being an OC, which I pray is not a mary sue. Neither Harry nor Hermione will make an appearance in the first few chapters. Those chapters are to set the stage for the rest of the story... Happy reading.

Chapter 1

**The Power of a Promise**

It was a brilliantly blue July morning with the promise of an exceedingly hot day creeping into the air, but for two seven year old girls the heat would not be a bother at all. In fact, it would go unnoticed, as they were too busy playing in the woods behind Gran Gran's house. The sixty-four year old woman dubbed "Gran Gran" could only shake her head and smile as she watched her redheaded grandchild run hand in hand with her strawberry-blonde best friend to the woods she often played in as a child. She wondered if they were as magical as she remembered.

The two girls, unaware of Gran Gran's reminiscence, continued their games of pretend. In the woods they could be anyone they wanted, instead of little girls who were picked on for their fondness for reading; they were the characters they so cherished. They were pirate hunters, princesses that befriended dragons and with the help of said dragons overthrew evil kings, elves, mermaids, and the pirates that were being hunted. They were always seeking adventure and overcoming evil. They had met two years previously in primary school, and their meeting was an interesting one.

It was their first day of school and their teacher Mrs. Hensworth, a cheerful blue-grey haired old lady, had assigned them seats in alphabetical order.

"So I can learn your names quicker." She said warmly to her nervous students.

Once everyone had found their seats, Mrs. Hensworth went down the rows asking each student to tell the class their name and something they like to do. The answers were pretty common; watch the telly, go to the park, color pictures. That is to say, until she got to the E's.

"Your turn dear." Prodded the teacher gently, realizing that the young girl was shy.

"My name is Lily Evans," said Lily in a soft, shaky voice, "and I like to read."

Giggles and whispers sprang forth, many of the children had trouble reading and couldn't understand why anyone would enjoy such an activity.

"Good for you." said Mrs. Hensworth joyfully, quite happy to have a student that enjoyed learning.

More whispers and the occasional cat call of "Teacher's Pet" followed this statement, and were duly silenced with a sharp look from the teacher.

"How about you dear." She continued with the girl seated behind Lily, who was drawing quite enthusiastically on her desk, "Tell the class something about yourself."

Yet the girl doodled on, deaf to the teacher's questions as she was lost in her own little world of defacing school property. So Lily, being the sensible girl that she was, did the only thing that came to mind. She poked the doodler in the head, hard. It was enough to pull her from her world of graphite rainbows and flowers, and look up, her face the epitome of confusion only to be replaced by a mask of shock. The other girl could easily be her sister. They had the same heart shaped faces, high cheek bones, small slightly upturned button noses, what would eventually become full lips, fair skin decorated with a few scattered freckles, and beautiful green eyes. Lily's a beautiful emerald, and the strawberry-blonde's a dark jade with gold flecks around the pupil.

Lily, having recovered from her own shock, whispered to the girl, "Tell the class your name, and something you like to do."

"Oh, umm..." The doodler replied intelligently, "My name is Lola, Lola Evanson," she began awkwardly, "and I like to read." She finished lamely, as if she'd rather be anywhere other than there.

The taunts and whispers emerged from their hiding places, and Mrs. Hensworth's smile looked like it would never come off, Lily turned back to Lola and whispered happily, "I like to read too."

The boy sitting next to Lola, who Lily knew to be Stanley Atkinson but Lola didn't because she wasn't paying attention and didn't honestly care, over heard Lily's whisper, and said loud enough for most of the class to hear, "Wow! Two bookworms in the class, how lucky are we?" Which he said in the most sarcastic voice a five year old can muster.

Lily still hadn't turned around, so Lola got to see the red head's smile slip off her face and her eye's begin to water at the ugly brown haired boy's words. Being slightly irritated at the mocking whispers anyway, she was irritated even further by the little boy who upset the red haired girl, who Lola wanted to befriend. So Lola turned to the boy with a glare, and for an instant Lily was afraid for the boy, then she said in her sweetest voice, the one she uses on daddy when she wants something, "You're just jealous 'cause you can't read."

The laughter that had echoed Stan's words earlier stopped as Lola's sank in. Mrs. Hensworth gave Stan a time out for being mean. Lola was also awarded a time out for making Stan cry. Lola believed it was worth it. Lily Evans and Lola Evanson had been thicker than the thieves they pretended to be ever since.

On that hot July day two years later, they became sisters. They had been carefully walking across an ancient, rickety bridge tied to the two edges of a one hundred feet deep canyon, in reality this is really an old log with a thirteen foot drop below it, when Lola found a dead spot in the tree and fell pulling Lily, who had been holding her hand, with her.

They landed in the creek beneath them; Lily broke her wrist and two of her ribs on a rock, while Lola broke her leg and got a concussion. Along with their broken bones they both collected a number of cuts. From the top of their heads to the top of their sneakers they had nicks and scratches of varying seriousness from the sharp rocks that caught them. They crawled out of the creek wincing in their discomfort, crying a steady stream of tears in their silent pain. Once they were fully out of the water, they crawled towards one another and held on to each other, as if reaffirming the others existence. They lay together on the bank, trying to gather themselves, to assure that they were indeed safe. As their adrenaline wore down the pain settled, Lola was finally able to speak. When she opened her mouth a steady stream of apologies spewed forth, and her tears doubled in intensity. All the while Lily was trying to get her attention to tell her it was alright.

"Lola, it's okay, it was just an accident." she wheezed. She was freezing, she was sticky with her own blood as well as Lola's, and it was getting steadily harder to breathe.

"You mean it? You don't hate me?" Lola eked out through clenched teeth, clearly believing it was all her fault that they fell.

"I can't hate y-you...aahhh... I swear...sss..on my LIFE...owww... that you will ALWAYS...swoo... be my best friend and sister." Lily gasped, her side was on fire and her chest felt heavy.

"I promise too." Lola said closing her eyes, she hurt soo bad, but she was sooo sleepy.

As soon as she uttered those words, a light blue glow emitted from their skin growing steadily brighter encasing the two. Then it was gone, leaving them asleep, their wounds healed, and totally unaware of the events that would unfold from their actions.

In a building, hidden in a world the two young girl believed to be naught but fairy tale, there was a room that held two very large, and very old books along with two ancient ink splattered quills. When the young girls glow faded, one of the battered quills rose above the book labeled: **Family Bonds**, and neatly wrote their names. Next to their names, in the space left for the description of their relation it wrote: _**Sisters**_.

Little did anyone know the power of a promise the two young girls made would hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for any errors you may have found, I'm doin' this on my own.

I still don't own harry potter

**Chapter 2**

**What the Bat Heard**

Twelve years after that fated day in the woods, plans that had been years in the making were coming to a head.

Two chess masters, both beings hungry for power, were playing a dangerous game. The world was their game board, and the people it held were their pieces; easily tossed aside when they outgrew their usefulness, only to be replaced by another poor soul who had been ensnared in their midst. No rules, everything is unfair in war, so in that way it ALL is fair. Yet they both had their followers, believers of the dogma they preached. Their methods were different, but they themselves were the same. It would take time for people to realize this, but when that day comes the sweet smell of freedom will sweep across the lands, taking with it the stench of death. Leaving the wizarding world with a chance to change. It would take healing old hate and hurt, lots of work, and the WILL to change. This will only happen with the three youngsters destined to lead them into their brighter tomorrow. It was all jump started by a bat, a rat, and a glass ball filled with false words.

"The Bat" otherwise known as Severus Snape, given a few years time you would be hard pressed to say which one was more common, was tired. This greasy man of barely twenty, with pallid skin and a large hooked nose, was trying to follow Albus Dumbledore. Trying being the operative word, he was absolutely sure that the old bastard was crazy. After following him for weeks, all that he could determine was that the lunatic had an unnatural liking for lemon flavored muggle candy. This was NOT good enough for the Dark Lord, although he could present this information as if the headmaster's obsession would provide a tactical advantage for his master. Out of curiosity he bought himself a bag, and while they were quite tasty, they were NOT that great. There had to be something about them that he was missing. Snape was becoming extremely irate; he was following the bloody headmaster of bloody Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! Didn't he have more important things to do then go on walks and eat candy? As it were "batty" was now following who he deemed to be a crazy candy-addict to the Hog's Head, owned by Albus' brother Aberforth Dumbledore, who many believed to have done questionable activities with a goat. Snape crinkled his large nose at the thought, and hurried after the old man hoping to finally get something worth taking back.

Albus Dumbledore was having fun. His plan was coming together smoothly, and he was sure his pursuer was baffled and quite frustrated. Besides, walking around muggle London buying sweets gave him time to think out his next move as an added bonus. He chuckled merrily and popped another lemon drop into his awaiting mouth. A slight grimace crossed the wizard's face; his teeth were aching as a side-effect of eating candy constantly for several weeks. Though he was willing to wager that his stalker thought he had a weakness for the candy. While this in itself was amusing, because there were many who believed that he, Albus Dumbledore, had no weaknesses. Which lead to thoughts of being challenged to a duel, only to have lemon drops thrown at him. He chuckled again and stooped down to enter his brother's dingy pub.

As he entered his senses were assaulted with everything by everything that the pub WAS. Acrid smoke hung in the air burning the aged wizard's crooked nose and twinkling eyes, dirt carpeting the stone floor, drunken mutterings, dodgy characters, and Abe standing behind the counter; looking as grumpy as always, wiping a grimy glass with a filthy rag making the glass steadily more dirt ridden.

Albus inclined his head in the general vicinity of his brother, who grunted in response, while scanning the area for the key to his plan. Then he spotted her. Sitting alone in the corner, wrapped in an innumerable amount of colored scarves and beaded necklaces, coke bottle glasses askew making one eye much larger than the other, and several cooking sherry bottles scattered around her capping off the hopeless image she portrayed. She looked like a gypsy who got a bad reading from her tarot cards. The headmaster calmly strolled past the masked individuals to the end of the pub, and seated himself at her table waiting for her to become aware of his presence. After several moments passed with the gypsy still staring into space, Dumbledore decided to move things along and announce his presence.

"Sybil." He said, greasing the word with his most grandfatherly tone.

Her reaction was immediate. Her head jerked to look up at him, while her arms flailed knocking over some of her bottles, before finally straightening her lopsided glasses.

"Ms. Trelawney if you would be so kind as to follow me," he started cheerfully, "I've gotten permission from the owner to use the private room for the interview."

"O-Okay." She mumbled shakily, still trying to get her bearings.

As Sybil stood she wobbled slightly then, clutching her sherry bottle to her chest protectively, stumbled after the headmaster as he led her to the stairs. She careened slightly, grabbed onto the back of Albus' robes, and belched loudly. It was quite a feat for the woman's waifish frame to produce such a sound. Then she passed by Dumbledore at his insistence, and began awkwardly shuffling up the creaky stairs. Once in the room Albus shut the door with a soft click and lead the drunk to the table.

The room itself was small, only having room for a small stained cot, and a scarred table with two weak chairs. Three candles were the rooms only light source, they were yellowed with age and dust, and the candles' flames flickered causing shadows to dance through the gloom. Sybil plopped herself ungracefully upon one of the battered chairs, and rested her head in her arms upon the scratched and burned table.

"I understand you wish to apply for the Divination spot at Hogwarts, but I must be frank with you I am considering just tossing the subject completely." Dumbledore could see worry in her inebriated gaze as he said this, and he smiled inwardly. A quite creak could barely be heard, the headmaster caught the sound easily, but Trelawney missed it as she was caught in her worried thoughts. She was so caught up in fact, that she missed the wizened wizard pull out his wand and point it at her. He cast a silent _Imperio _at the distracted woman. Her mind was a haze of worry, and the remembrance of past failures. Her worry of not getting the job at the front of her mind. Albus implanted thoughts of faking a vision, and then implanted a prophecy of his own creation, ready to set his plans in motion.

"Sybil, I'm afraid we don't have a place for you at Hog-." Dumbledore started to say but he was cut off, as a haunted voice emanated from the woman across from him.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…" _That was as far as she got before the sounds of someone running down the stairs echoed throughout the tiny room.

Dumbledore ended his spell with a friendly smile. Sybil sat slouched over the table with a dazed expression on her face, eyes glassy and unfocused.

"I think you would be perfect for Hogwarts." Dumbledore told her fondly. He stood, gathered his cloak around him, then apparated with a silent pop. He had something to deliver to the ministry.

_The Bat flew to his Dark Master, eager to give him his findings, but the bat did not know that his master's death was clinging to his wings._


End file.
